kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Turn A
|Story Romaji Title = Tān Ē |Release Date = |Arc = Body Switch Arc |Chapter = 89 |RHS Link = http://manga.redhawkscans.com/reader/read/the_world_god_only_knows/en/0/89/page/1 |Volume = Volume 10 |Previous Chapter = Bodyjack |Next Chapter = SISTER GENIUS}} is the 89 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis With "Keima" kissing "Yui" in the previous chapter, the runaway spirit within Yui is finally released, Keima and Yui also returns to their respective body, while everyone else except Keima and Elsie unconscious. Elsie then tries to capture the spirit, but the spirit that was in Yui is no regular spirit. As she tries to suck in the spirit, it resists and keeps a hold of itself outside the bottle. It appears that Keima had let the spirit grow inside him for too long while he was in Yui's body, so the spirit has become a level 4 spirit, being large and able to talk. The level 4 spirit breaks the bottle and escapes. Elsie desperately tries to get a hold of it with her hagoromo, but is dragged by it while there was a mysterious person watched over them. Keima then chases after Elsie, only to see her lying unconscious on the ground outside the Goido residence. Keima then tries to wake Elsie up, Elsie awakes and hugs Keima when she realizes that she has failed to keep a hold of the spirit. But Keima notices that the spirit is in a capturing bottle, held tightly by a special contraption nearby. While Keima wonders who caught the level 4 spirit, a weird sound caught his attention. But before he could investigates it, the mysterious person sneaks away. The next day, at school, Elsie sees that the contraption on the bottle is filled with lots of magic. As Keima thinks about this, Ayumi and Chihiro approaches Keima to talk about the girl's band. He asks Elsie what the duo were talking about, and she responds that "Keima" joined the girl's band in Yui's arc. To put up with this, Keima respond to them as: "Hah~. I've fooled you. Why would I join a band?". Though at first Ayumi and Chihiro becomes infuriated, the two agrees that Keima would never join a band. Just when Keima thinks he has dispelled this situation, Ayumi and Chihiro starts to beat up him. Suddenly a mysterious person appears in a boy's uniform before tell the girls to stop beating Keima. As a disbelief Keima asks a person if she is Yui, which she confirm before told him to keep his act together. Ayumi and Chihiro then wonder who Yui is, but Yui immediately request them to let her join their band after she saw their instruments. At first the duo won't let Yui in since they thought Yui is a boy, but after Yui reveals her identity, they all agreed and the trio head to their club room. As Elsie comments how much Yui has changed since her conquest. Keima replied that he doesn't care and it's normal nowadays for a girl acting like a boy. Back to a school section, a frustrated mysterious devil report to her superiority how the Weiss level 4 have been captured, before comments that the one who captured it must have very strong spiritual power. But she then stated another Weiss will resurrect before looking to Kusunoki. At the last panel, Kusunoki is seen practicing while the mysterious devil looking at her and snickering. Trivia *Ayumi and Chihiro perform a on Keima. *Turn A - Could be a direct reference to . References Category:Chapters Category:Summary